Many businesses and corporations (hereinafter “distributors”) rely upon the regular mailing of advertisements, brochures, catalogs and the like (hereinafter “marketing materials”) to individuals and businesses for direct marketing of products and services. Conventionally, a distributor may create or purchase a mailing list. The mailing list may be employed to mail marketing material to each individual or business of a mailing list. Postage, printing and production costs for mailing marketing material to a large number of individuals or businesses of a mailing list are substantial.
A problem associated with mass mailing of marketing materials is that a large number of marketing materials do not reach their intended recipient. Many marketing materials may be returned to the sender due to an individual's change of address without notice. Additionally, addresses may include errors, which also cause mailed marketing material to be returned to the sender. This represents a significant wasted cost to the distributor since production, printing, and postage charges have been incurred without being received by the designated recipient.
Consequently, it would be beneficial to utilize a method and system for accessing a comprehensive database of undeliverable-as-addressed records to eliminate undeliverable-as-addressed records from a mailing list prior to incurring the expenses associated with production and postage of a specific mail project.